


Let The Music Set You Free

by ThrowMeAStory



Series: Once Upon A POV [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Author Memories, Bonding Over Musicals, Broadway References, CATS references, Canon Related, Chicago references, Childhood Memories, Crack, Evita References, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Funny Girl References, Happy, Inspired by Music, Memories, Moulin Rouge References, Musical References, Musicals, Once References, POV Emma Swan, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Projection From Author On To Characters, Season/Series 04, Self indulgence, Silly, Sweeney Todd References, The Phantom of the Opera References, The Sound of Music References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hairspray references, mother-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowMeAStory/pseuds/ThrowMeAStory
Summary: Set between 4a and 4b. Emma's drive back from a trip to New York is probably the most enjoyable alone time she's had in years.This is pure musical references. I'm not even sorry.
Series: Once Upon A POV [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208855
Kudos: 3
Collections: Once Upon A POV





	Let The Music Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi! I'm back in my musicals phase so this story is pure indulgence for me. This is going to be a happy and silly one for a change with as no angst. Also I can't remember if I've said it before but Ingrid is one of my favourite characters and there was so much potential for a lot of characters if they had kept her alive, just saying. Enjoy!!!

"You cry a little and then you wait for the sun to come out. It always does." - Maria, The Sound Of Music.

Walking out of the gas station, I climb into my car and put down my items. Taking off my jacket, I fumble around in the glove compartment for something to listen to on the last hour of my drive back to Storybrooke. The trusty old bug only having a radio with few stations and a cd player. My fingers grasp a thin cd case, the only one in the stack of thicker cases and knowing what it was I smiled as I pull it out.

It was Emma's Top 10, a present from Henry last Mother's Day. The songs were my favourite songs from my favourite musicals. He wrapped it up with merchandise he'd bought from when we went to see Wicked a few weeks before, that's some great irony huh. Pressing the play button, I pull out of the gas station as the opening notes of Cell Block Tango filled the small yellow bug.

As I sing along with both the spoken and sung lyrics, memories of me and Mary Margret watching the movie before the curse, it was after she had broken up with David. She has a stack of musicals she hasn't seen yet and I picked this. Her face during the whole film was stuck between shock and awe. She told me after she had only really watched Disney musicals before but I guess it started an obsession because when I came home the next night we watched Burlesque.

The next song bought up a similar memory as the lyrics of Welcome To The 60's was making me sway in my seat as I keep my eyes road. Only we'd watched this after the curse broke and she was watching me more than the screen. I shared some memories of going to see it when it came out while Mary Margret just nodded with glistening eyes, later she told me she felt guilty that we didn't share any fun memories together. I told her we could make this 'our' movie and this song 'our' song, which prompted a watery smile and a very tight hug.

The opening chords of Don't Cry For Me Argentina and Madonna's voice make me quickly blink tears away. Ingrid had shown me this, and most of the musicals I loved, when I was with her. I wouldn't tell Snow or David but I had performed this at a school show when I was 14, listening to this version over and over again for a whole Sunday to get it perfect. I still had the vivid memory of standing on the tiny stage in the school hall and Ingrid beaming back at me as I nailed every word.

A small bang from the back of the bug forces me pull over the car and get out to check if anything has broken. I have been in New York overnight to get some more of mine and Henry's stuff. Opening the trunk I see a box of photo albums I've bought back has tipped over and hit the top of a suitcase, causing the sound. Sighing, I put them back in the box and carry it over to the backseat, putting them on the floor before climbing in, taking a sip of my drink and continuing my journey.

Orchestral notes fill the air I fight the urge to roll my eyes as The Swan plays, not a favourite but I guess the pun was to good for Henry to pass up on. We'd watched this movie last Easter as it randomly played on some obscure channel on tv and we were both to lazy to get up to find the remote. When this song came on and the first mention of swan was sung by Barbra Streisand Henry started laughing and then proceeded to follow me around for a good week playing and singing it as I tried to ignore him, unsuccessfully. Luckily I was saved by my phone going off and a text flashing on the screen and I pull over to answer.

r u nearly home?- Henry Mobile

yes. why?

IM HUNGRY. HOW LONG? CAN WE GO TO GRANNIES PLZ?- Henry Mobile 

ok. see U in a about 40 tops.

OK.ill get hook.love u.- Henry mobile

u 2 kid.

Putting the phone back down I turn up the music as The Jellicle Ball from Cats has already started to play and boy did this bring something the 8 year old out in me. The temporary foster family I had consisted of one woman who was a ballet teacher and she offered to teach me as some kind of therapy. I had so much fun trying to copy the cats in the musical, especially the white one and if I had any sort of coordination or sense of rhythm, I might have taken up ballet permanently. But I don't so instead of being upright I spent most of the time on the floor.

The next song also bought back memories from another failed hobby, the soft chords of Falling Slowly making me remember that I should probably sell the old guitar I had in a cupboard in my apartment. I tried to take it up a few years before meeting Henry again, after seeing this movie and it didn't go well, my lack of rhythm yet again letting me down. Killian would definitely enjoy this film though. I'd have to show him it.

Sparkling Diamonds was the next song suddenly blaring through out the bug and I was once again dancing in my seat, I was so relived that Storybrooke was in the middle of knowhere of else I would be looking real crazy right about now. I had dressed up in that costume for many a fancy dress party after seeing it in theatres when it came out. I loved everything about the movie, from the story to the setting to the music and costume. I pass the Entering Storybrooke sign just as it finished.

I take a left so I can drive down the backstreets and listen to the last 3 songs, knowing that the final 2 in particular were my absolute favourites I also slow down to give myself more time. Although this version didn't have the best vocals, Pretty Women was my the one that stuck out to me when I first saw Sweeney Todd. I was suddenly struck with a weird thought. If Hook and Rumple were looking for a song, this would be a good contender.

Laughing to myself, the second to last song started and I sing along with a big grin on my face. It's not a Christmas movie but as I was always alone at that time of the year, this was one of my go to's. The Sound Of Music, the one with the children singing, from The Sound Of Music always made me feel better. I don't know why.

As It came to a end though and I knew what was coming next, I turn up the volume and pull over the car. There is no one around but just in case I get emotional since I haven't listened to any of this since Ingrid gave me my memories back. After the scream made me jump and Sarah Brightman and her machine gun vibrato washed over me I couldn't help but smile and sing. This was mine and Ingrid's song.

"if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me ." The Phantom Of The Opera was one of the first musicals Ingrid took me to see live, for my birthday. It was a travelling production but after seeing it we went home and I searched for every version I could find, I found this one and fell in love. Listening to the Lyrics of Think Of Me now, after Ingrid's sacrifice made me fall in love with it all over again, it was our song after all.

Wiping away the tears, I press the back button to play it again as I drive toward Granny's, the smile only growing as it plays again. 

" Someone once asked me:"Why do you love music so much?" I replied . "Because it's the only thing that stays when everything and everyone is gone". -unknown

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Please review, I love the feedback! Also if you have any musical suggestions(pretty unknown musicals) do share. If not what's your favourite musical or favourite song from a musical. I'll 💙 anyone who can guess the songs or where the title is from.


End file.
